Espeon's Cruel World
by Beam The Furry
Summary: This is a story about an Espeon who is getting abused by her parents, but it isn't her parents fault it is her brother's fault who does terribles stuff and blames it on Espeon. Umbreon likes to make Espeon suffer and make her sad.
1. Chapter 1: Umbreon's Lies

Chapter 1: Umbreon's lies

There was an Espeon who is 13 years old and she lived with her family, Grovly M, Sylveon F, and her brother Umbreon who is 11. Umbreon always did terrible stuff and he always blamed it on Espeon, which made her get in trouble for it. One day, Umbreon cut himself on the stomach with a sharp claw and he went to tell his parents that Espeon cut him. Grovly got very angry and went to Espeon's room where she was sleeping and Grovly whipped her in the side of her stomach with vine whip. Espeon screamed in pain as she woke up, she saw her dad with a face only the devil could make.

"OW, What the HELL DAD,"

"You think cutting your little brother is fun, you spoiled brat,"

"What are you talking about I never cut him, he is lying like usual,"

"SHUT IT, you know Umbreon wouldn't lie," Grovly said while whipping Espeon 3 more times.

"You're grounded for the whole month, you understand,"

Espeon didn't answer, she was speechless because of the pain.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND," Sceptile yelled while whipping Espeon again, enough to make her bleed from her side.

"Y-y-yes," Espeon mumbled.

Grovly left the room and then Umbreon entered the room with a smirk.

"W-w-why do you like to do this to me," Espeon said while sobbing

"It's fun to torture you, besides parents always trust the small child, not the big ones,"

"You wouldn't be laughing if this was you,"

"True, but look on the bright side, I'm not you,"

"Just leave me alone,"

Umbreon left the room, leaving Espeon sobbing and bleeding. She wanted to get revenge, so bad, that she will die happy if she did. Espeon went to sleep again and then 42 minutes later she got called down by her mom for breakfast. She came downstairs and saw Grovly sleeping on the couch while watching the weather channel. She then went to the kitchen table and she saw Umbreon sit across from her and Umbreon was giving her a taunting look. Her mom gave them some eggs with some orange juice. Espeon then looked at her mom and said:

"Mom, what would you guys do if Umbreon did something bad to me?"

"Well we will have to punish him depending on how bad it was, why,"

"I just wanted to know,"

She then turned to Umbreon and he was giving her a death look. When she was done with her breakfast she went to her room to play on her laptop. When she logged in a PPA (Pokémon, police agents) message appeared on her screen. It said she was fined for $100 dollars for getting on illegal websites. Espeon was stunned and she closed her laptop and put it in her mouth and went to show it to her Dad. To her surprise, he was awake watching football. She came up on the couch and said:

"Dad, Umbreon has put a PPA message on my computer,"

"What, let me see?"

Sylveon and Umbreon walked in the room to see what was happening, of course Umbreon knew what was happening. Espeon opened her laptop and let Grovly read the message. He then looked at Umbreon and told him to come here with his finger. Umbreon approached Grovly with a confident look.

"Did you do this, Umbreon?"

"No, I have my own laptop why would I use hers,"

Grovly then looked at Espeon with a face of rage and said:

"It's only 09:23 am and you already did two things that pissed me off,"

"Dad, you have to believe me, I didn't do any of this, it was Umbreon,"

"DON'T YOU BLAME THIS ON YOUR BROTHER, he doesn't even know what the first word is of this message,"

"Yes he does, just ask him,"

"Umbreon, what is r pe,"

"R pe is a type of music, I think," Umbreon said pretending to be confused

"Dad, you have to believe me this is Umbreon-,"

She was cut off when Grovly used vine whip and smacked her across the room. Sylveon gasped in terror and she left the living room with Umbreon. Grovly kept on using vine whip on her until she started bleeding out of her nose, mouth, and had a scar on her stomach. Grovly stopped and said:

"Go to bed your are not allowed outside of you room until you think about what you have then,"

Espeon ran crying to her room and she put her head in her pillow. She was thinking on how they will all pay for this and that they wished they listened to her, not her stupid brother. She fell asleep while sobbing. She woke up when she had to go to the bathroom and as she was walking she saw the living room clock. Espeon realized it was 10:23 pm and that she slept for a whole day. So she decided to check up on her parents since they always talk about what happened today at around this hour. She saw her parent's door and she put her ear on the door to see what they were talking about.

"I just think you're a little too rough on her,"

"Well, what would you do if you had to pay $100 on pornography and hear that one of your Childs got cut in the stomach?"

"True, I just wish Espeon would learn a lesson, she gets beaten badly and she still doesn't learn anything,"

"The only thing I can think of is her committing suicide,"

"Yeah, but don't you think that's kind of rough if she does commit suicide,"

"Yeah, but she won't commit suicide,"

"Come on turn off the T.V. I want you to pleasure me,"

At that moment Espeon sadly walked back to her room. Ignoring the fact that she had to use the bathroom, she put her head in her pillow and thought about what she couldn't believe what she heard, her own two parents want her to commit suicide. She thought it was a dream, but it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

Chapter 2: Hope

Espeon woke up the next morning, with red eyes from all the crying she did last night. She, then noticed Umbreon at the door of her room with an evil smirk.

"You finally woke up, you little cry baby," Umbreon commented

"Shut-, how did you know I was crying, and how long have you been standing there?" Espeon said with a surprised tone.

"I've been standing here for 20 minutes, and your eyes are red, so, you been crying or have you have been getting high,"

"You know, that I don't do drugs,"

"Is that so?"

"ESPEON, COME HERE THIS INSTANT," Grovly angrily yelled from downstairs.

Espeon's gem started to glow signaling that she was angry.

"What did you do," Espeon whispered angrily as she went out the door.

"Go and find out, and it's what "YOU" did," Umbreon said with a taunting chuckle at the end.

Espeon shoved him into the side of the door and went downstairs. Espeon then entered the living room where, she saw Grovly and Sylveon with a bag full of little blue grains. Espeon knew that this was Umbreon's plans and that she was going to get beat for it, like always.

"So, Espeon explain why we found rare candy, into pieces, in your room," Grovly said with a deep voice.

"I don't know where it came from," Espeon said while thinking, if she should said something about Umbreon, putting it there.

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE CARE ABOUT YOU, AND YOU WANT TO RUIN YOUR LIFE WITH THIS CRAP,"

"Dad, you have to believe me, I didn't put it there, and if you love me so much, then why did you say "Espeon should commit suicide" last night,"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WE CARE FOR YOU, AND IF WE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU WOULD BE IN A ORPHANAGE,"

"Grovly, just relax, maybe she didn't put it there," Sylveon said with a disappointed tone.

"Then who did," Grovly said impatiently.

"It was Umbreon, he always does stuff like this," Espeon said suddenly.

"QUIT TALKING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT, YOU KNOW HE DOESN'T DO DRUGS,"

"Grovly sit down and relax, just tell her where we're going," Sylveon calmly said to chill Grovly.

"We're going to Poké Park, the forest one, and maybe there I can forget this, now go tell your brother,"

"Yes, sir," Espeon said with sadness.

Espeon then went upstairs to get Umbreon. She saw Umbreon doing a taunting chuckle.

"I knew you were going to mention me, and I already told you the secret about little brothers, but you still do it, anyways," Umbreon said, still chuckling.

"One day, one day, just you wait, they will believe me, and they'll be so sad and they'll be so angry with you, and you will suffer all my pain you put me through,"

"Yeah right,"

"Anyways dork, mom and dad are taking us to Poké Park,"

"The one with the forest or the one that has Entei, Suicune, Raikou showing off their powers,"

"Didn't you hear?"

"No, I was laughing too hard to hear the rest after Grovly yelled at you,"

"Anyways it's the forest one,"

"AH, DAMMIT," Umbreon yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, ESPEON," Grovly shouted from downstairs.

"Uhhh… THAT WASN'T ME, THAT WAS UMBREON," Espeon said with a sigh at the end

"JUST COME DOWNSTAIRS, YOU TWO,"

Espeon then went downstairs with Umbreon following her. Grovly and Sylveon were waiting impatiently for the both of them. Once, Espeon and Umbreon were in the living room, Grovly opened the door and they walked to Poké Park. As, Espeon was walking she noticed a bright blue and pink light in the sky.

"Hey, dad, did you see that, there were two bright lights in the sky, a blue and a pink one" Espeon said in pride.

Grovly ignored Espeon and continued walking. Once they got there Umbreon went to his friend, Absol. They both sat under a tree and talked about the torture they did on their sibling. Grovly and Sylveon sat and a table to release all their stress. As for Espeon, she walked along the pavement since she had no one to hang out with. She began to notice how beautiful the outdoors was. She saw a lot of little Pokémon playing from; Riolu, Zorua, Poochyena, Pikachu, Pachirisu, Buneary, and more. She then turned up to the sky and saw a bunch of Wingulls soaring in the sky, making a pokeball shape. Espeon was attached to the shape of the Wingulls, that wasn't paying attention where she was going and she fell in the pond that was in the center of park.

"Fuck, this just isn't my day," Espeon sadly admitted

She got off the lake and she saw all the Pokémon laughing at her, and out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother laughing. Espeon never felt this embarrassed in her whole entire life and she saw her parents laughing. She then looked at the ground in depression and shook herself to get the water off her fur, suddenly an Umbreon with a blue collar approached her.

"Hey, are you alright," questioned the strange Umbreon.

"Yeah, I'm fine, who are you," Espeon said with a sad tone

"I'm just an Umbreon who just wants to help you,"

"Really,"

"Yeah, I saw fall into the pond and I felt bad, when everybody laughed, at you,"

Espeon couldn't believe what she was hearing, somebody was being nice to her for the first time in her entire life. She always wanted somebody to cheer her up, and now it's happening.

"Hey, do you want to play Frisbee, with us, we kind of need a physic Pokémon to throw it," surprisingly said

"Yeah, of course," Espeon excitedly said.

"Cool, me and that Raichu over there, were looking for someone who had physic to throw the Frisbee,"

Espeon looked over and saw a Raichu talking with his parents.

"But there is one problem, I already know an Umbreon and he is my brother, and it may get confusing,"

"Oh, well you can call me Moon,"

"Moon, oooo…. what a romantic name,"

"Excuse me," Umbreon quickly responded, while blushing.

"Oh, nothing," Espeon said while turning her head somewhere else.

Umbreon blushed, and she led Espeon to their play area. Raichu was surprised when she saw Espeon. Raichu walked away from his parents and joined Espeon and Moon.

"You actually got her to play with us," Raichu said happily.

"Yeah, she seems like she has a lot of physic ability," Moon stated, making him sound like a dork.

"Ok, well let's play," Raichu said impatiently.

Espeon and her new friends played Frisbee, while Umbreon and Absol talked about their siblings and how fun it is to torture them.

"Espeon is such a sucker," said Umbreon with a smirk

"She seems very easy to torture," Absol said

"Oh, yeah she is very easy, what about your sibling,"

"He's hard to torture, but I still manage to get her in trouble,"

"Where is she, anyways?"

"She's over there playing with a Zoroa, and it's a he, not a she," Absol said while tilting his head towards Zoroa and another Pokémon.

Umbreon then looked at where Absol pointed his head and saw a Zorua and a Sneasel, Absol's brother, playing with a toy bone.

"I always thought Sneasel was your sister, not your brother" Umbreon spitted out

"Nah, he was just born that way, which makes it more fun too torture her," Absol said with a smile.

"Well I got stuck with the stupid Espeon, she thinks I'm dumber than her, but really I can outsmart her,"

"So, where is that little, bitch," Absol questioned.

"I don't know, but I bet she is walking around, by herself," Umbreon said

"Yeah, or she may have fell in a pond, again,"

Umbreon and Absol both busted out laughing until they started to tear up.

"What I would pay to see that again," said Umbreon still laughing

"Yeah, me too," Absol said unable to stop laughing

"Ok, let me see, where she is,"

Umbreon began looking around for Espeon. He suddenly gasped when he found her playing with two other Pokémon.

"Hey, look there is my little sister, but she is playing with other Pokémon,"

"And, look there is another Umbreon,"

"Hey, yeah what's she doing with another Umbreon?"

"You should use that as your advantage,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, pretend to be that Umbreon, but wait until you know his name and other personal info,"

"I like the way you think, but I'll also have to wait until Espeon gets closer to that Umbreon, and then I will torture her,""

Absol then saw his parent's wave at him to go home.

"Ok, well I'm leaving, see ya later,"

"Ok, see ya, I'll be relaxing here, waiting until we leave,"

Absol then went to his parents, leaving Umbreon alone under the tree. Umbreon then went to sleep, while Espeon continued to play with her new friends. Espeon was starting to get tired of using her physic, when she suddenly, fell to the ground. Raichu and Moon went to next to Espeon and helped her up.

"Espeon, are you alright," Moon questioned

"Yeah, I'm just tired of using psychic," Espeon implied

"We can rest, if you want,"

"Yeah, well let's walk around the park, and learn more about each other,"

"That sounds like a great idea,"

"Oh one more thing why can't you guys throw a Frisbee,"

"Because me and Raichu don't have any powers that can throw a Frisbee, yet and we have weak teeth,"

So, all three of them walked around the whole park, each one of them learning more about each other.

"Why does your brother like to pick on you," Moon asked

"He says it fun to torture me, and he likes to see me suffer," Espeon sadly said.

"Well, Raichu and me, don't have any brothers, but we have each other and it feels like we're brothers,"

"Yeah, but you guys are nice to each other and I'm stuck with a devil,"

"Oh, don't put it like that, look on the Brightside, you have your parents, who love you,"

"No, they don't, just last night they wanted me to kill myself,"

"WHAT," both Raichu and Moon said in surprise

"What do you mean they wanted, you to commit suicide," Raichu said impatiently

"Yeah, last night I heard that they wanted me to kill myself to not get in trouble anymore,"

"But, why that doesn't make any sense, why would parents want you to kill yourself, are you sure they actually said that, or were you dreaming," Moon said worried

"I don't kno-,"

Raichu's parents then called Raichu to head back home. Raichu waved at his parents to tell them that he is coming, and Raichu grabbed his Frisbee and waved to Espeon and Moon and then he turned around and went to his parents.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," Moon said seductively.

"Yeah, but I think I'm about to leave," Espeon said while looking at her parents.

"Oh well let's make the most of it now,"

Moon then approached Espeon and he put his lips on Espeon's head. She then began to be blush hard.

"Moon we just met a couple of hours ago, and you're already getting emotional,"

"I'm sorry, but you're just so dang cute,"

They both then continued walking and started talking about their favorite legendary Pokémon.

"My favorite legendary Pokémon is Arceus because without him, none of us would be here, who's yours" Umbreon said with pride.

"I just can't decide my legendary Pokémon, it's between two," Espeon sadly responded

"Who are they?"

"Palkia and Dialga are my favorite, because they control time and space, and those are mostly my favorite things,"

"Legendary Pokémon are awesome and Legend says that the legendary Pokémon that you admire the most will help you out when you most need it, and sometimes even two to three legendary Pokémon,"

"I didn't know that, but I bet it happens rarely,"

"Yeah, I checked online and it said it only happens to 15% of the whole planet, so yeah it's rare,"

Moon was about to speak, until Espeon's parents called her.

"HEY, ESPEON WE'RE LEAVING," yelled Grovly

"COMING," Espeon yelled

She started to get closer to Moon.

"Well I guess I'm leaving,"

"Already," whined Moon

"Don't be such a baby, I'll be at the smoothie store so maybe you can visit me there,"

"Ok, well see you later," Espeon said while kissing Umbreon on the forehead.

"See ya, cutie,"

Espeon then saw Umbreon asleep under a tree. She approached him and tried to wake him up by poking him on the center of his huge circle that was located on his forehead.

"Hey, little brother, wake up,"

"W-w-w-what is it?"

"We're leaving,"

"Finally,"

Umbreon then stood up on all fours and went to his parent, while Espeon followed him.

"So, did you guys have fun," Sylveon asked.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun with some new friends,"

"Oh, that's nice dear,"

"Yeah, because that's the only friends you'll ever get," Umbreon commented

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH," Espeon shouted

Half the Pokémon in the park turned to Espeon, while gasping, even Moon. Espeon began to blush, while Umbreon began to laugh quietly. Grovly got closer to Espeon with an angry face.

"Espeon, you listen here and listen well, when we get home we're going to talk about how you've been acting," Grovly whispered to not attract any more attention.

"Yes, sir," Espeon mumbled.

Then the family walked out of the park gate and headed home, while Grovly kept an eye out for Espeon. Once, the family got back to the house Umbreon went to his room leaving a crack at his door to hear, while Grovly sat down on the couch.

"Espeon, what's wrong with you, the way you're acting isn't normal, I understand you're a physic Pokémon, but why do you act this way, ever since your brother turned 6, you acted this way," Grovly said in depression

"I don't know dad, I think I have a short temper,"

"But why do you blame everything on your brother, he never does anything to you, I've seen you guys together and I've never seen him do anything to you,"

At that moment, Espeon's eyes turned a blood red. All the anger, punishment, and blood was ready to release all over her body, she couldn't take any more torture,"

"BECAUSE HE ALWAYS PICKS ON ME, AND YOU GUYS ARE TOO FUCKING STUPID TO NOTICE," Espeon said while charging her physic.

Espeon suddenly released her physic move on Grovly. Espeon started to tighten Grovly's body with her physic. Espeon then let go of Grovly and he fell to the ground, feeling like he was about to burst out blood from his stomach. Grovly suddenly got up and he turned his hand into a fist. Espeon knew she shouldn't have done that, but she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Dad, I'm sorry, it just came out," Espeon begged for forgiveness.

"IF YOU THINK WE'RE STUPID, THEN YOU SHOULD LOOK IN A MIRROR BEFORE YOU SAY THAT WE ARE STUPID," Grovly said while grabbing Espeon by the neck.

"GROVLY STOP, SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT," Sylveon pleaded.

"OH, WHAT IF I CALLED YOU A DUMB BITCH, AND I HIT YOU, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL, YOU DUMB BITCH," Grovly shouted.

Sylveon then looked down at the floor and started to tear up.

"You're right let her have it," Sylveon said as if she was going to hang herself.

"MOM, HOW COULD YOU," Espeon shouted she wanted to use physic again, but Sylveon would catch her and it'll only make things worse.

Grovly then turned back to Espeon and started to laugh like a maniac. Espeon was terrified that she couldn't escape while Grovly suddenly used leaf blade. A green slash was appeared after Grovly's swing. Grovly's swing left Espeon with a 6 inch cut on her stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Espeon screamed.

"AWWW, SHUT UP, IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE PUNISHMENT, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE SUCH A TROUBLE MAKER," shouted Grovly while letting go of Espeon and letting room for Espeon to run, "now get the hell out of my face,"

Espeon then ran into her room, while hearing the taunting laughter of Umbreon. She couldn't stand anymore crap, nobody believes her that her brother is a devil, and she constantly gets beat. She just can't take anymore, that she wanted to commit suicide so badly. Espeon suddenly remembered Moon and Raichu, she still has them and they believe her. Espeon then wondered what they would think if she committed suicide. Espeon didn't know which path to take the path to constantly beating, and have good friends or a trip to the sky pillar.

**(This is a sorry to all the people who wanted chapter 2 to come out sooner****) As I said before my computer deleted all my files and I had to redo this one and now school is keeping me super busy with science fair and other stuff. Sorry, if you also wanted Espeon's parents to not beat her up anymore, but you'll have to wait later and find out if they continue to beat her up or will Umbreon get beat up. I'm so sorry because of this late upload. Also I have one question what does the life mean that's next to a story.**


End file.
